Beauty and the Beast
by the electric phantom
Summary: Prince Hector had everything his heart desired, but he was never satisfied.His cold heart brought a curse on his friends, servants,and even his little sister. He needs to learn how to love. Lisa Heffenbacher could be his only hope.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered a single road in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

Just outside a small village, a beautiful girl was walking. She slipped and sighed. She was so clumsy! No wonder she didn't have friends. She walked into town, trying to ignore the hurtful gossip of her neighbors. Sadly, only one person in town understood her. The librarian. She strolled into the library.

"Hello, Lisa! Did you finish that novel already?"

"I couldn't even put it down! Do you have anything new by any chance?"

"No, you know I don't. Is there anything you want?" Lisa moved through the shelves until she found a certain book.

"I'll take this one!" she said.

"You've read it twelve times!"

"Well, it's my favorite one! It has everything I love in a story!"

"Then you can have it."

"Really?"

"You bet, Lisa!"

"Thanks!" she ran out of the library with her book and slipped. Ah, well, you can't have everything.

**A.N.: I hope you enjoyed that! Don't worry, I'll have all our main characters and I won't (hopefully) focus on the Jeith. After all, I made a new character for Jess just so I could have those two be together. They deserve each other, Jessica and Keith. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus was shooting at some targets when he noticed Lisa Heffenbacher. He knew that she was the most beautiful girl in town, and he was the most handsome man. That meant they deserved each other! He decided to go talk to her.

"Hello, Lisa!"

"Hello, Marcus."

"Now, Lisa, I was wondering if you would perhaps like to go see my trophies."

"Oh, no thank you."

"Why not?"

"I have to go help my father. He's almost finished his invention!"

"Alright."

Lisa left to go home. When she got there, her father was working on his machine. It was supposed to help chop wood, but it wasn't working too well.

"This will never work, Lisa!"

"It will, Daddy! And you'll become famous, and we can leave here!"

"Alright. I'll try it again." He adjusted a couple of knobs and a few bolts, and then it worked!

"You did it! You did it! Lo hicimos, you did it!" they hugged.

"Well, I better get going to the fair!" they got ready and he was off by sunset.

Now, Mr. Heffenbacher was a very clever man, but he lacked logic. So, he didn't notice that he was holding his map upside down. This caused him to get very lost in the creepy woods. He eventually found a castle.

"Maybe I can get directions," he muttered to himself. He slipped in.

"Hello? Hello?" he called, "Is anyone there? Hello?"

"Manny, have a heart! He's lost!"

"The master wouldn't approve!"

"What about the mistress, eh?"

"You know as well as I do that even she doesn't have the power to stop him once he gets angry. We can't take a chance."

"Manny, I'm going to help him." Mr. Heffenbacher couldn't believe what he saw next; a clock and a candle with faces were walking towards him. He passed out.

When he came to, the candle was there again.

"Hello."

"Fascinating! A talking candle! How is that possible?" Danny the Candle shrugged. A talking teapot came over.

"How about a spot of tea, sir?"

"Yes, please!"

"No!" the clock cried, "I agreed only to keep him until he came to, and then out!"

At this point, a huge shadow loomed over him.

"M-master!" Manny said. The master growled.

"Please let me explain," said Danny, "He was lost, came for directions, got scared, passed out, and we were trying to recuperate him before sending him off!"

"Then send him off," growled the master. Danny nodded.

"To the dungeons!"

"No! No! No, please!"Ba

Back at home, Lisa wasn't doing much better. She'd woken up, eaten, done her chores, and had continued reading her book until a knock came on her door. She looked and saw Marcus. He truly drove her crazy sometimes. She was tempted to fake absence, but knew it wouldn't work.

"Hello, Lisa!" he said.

"Hi."

Marcus walked in, checked his reflection in the mirror, and sat down.

"Today is the day all your dreams come true, Lisa!"

"You mean unicorns _are _real?"

"No, they aren't! Everyone knows that unicorns aren't real! Just like everyone knows that I'm getting married today!"

"Oh, I didn't get an invitation."

"Lisa, the bride doesn't get an invitation to her own wedding." She slapped him so hard, he wanted to cry. She proceeded to attack until he left her house.

"I can't believe it! How could anyone be such a jerk? I certainly don't envy the woman who falls for him!" she ranted. Then she noticed the time. It was five o'clock. Her father had said to go look for him if he wasn't home by four, so she left.

She also entered The Creepy Mysterious Spooky Woods of Doom, and somehow managed to find the castle.

Speaking of the castle, inside, a small china doll was cautiously moving through the empty halls. She soon heard some of the most beautiful music ever. She smiled as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice. No longer nervous, she ran to a flute. He hugged her.

"Hello, Jess," he whispered.

"Sorry it's been so long. He's been so awful lately. I've tried to calm him down, but he just won't listen! I'm worried about him, Keith."

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. Now, come on, think positive!"

"What were you just playing?"

"Oh," he said, blushing, "It's something I composed."

Keith had been living at the castle since he was two (a year before the curse). At first, his father was also with him, but he caught a disease and died ten years before. The head of music, a genius named Forte, had seen potential in him and made him his apprentice.

Forte was a genius and a good teacher, but he wasn't a loving person. He often told Keith that he needed to find a soul to his pieces, but the songs were so depressing, he couldn't. So, great teacher, horrible father figure.

"Oh, can I hear it?" Jessica asked eagerly. Keith looked like he was about to say no, but the look on her face said otherwise. He played. It was a beautiful song filled with summertime and laughter. There were even some lyrics to it.

"Hello, is anyone there?" came a voice. They looked at each other, and then left to find the person.

It was a blonde girl. Both of their eyes widened. Jessica stepped forward cautiously, but was pulled back by Keith.

"Don't. We don't know who she is or what she wants."

"Hello? Please, I'm looking for my father! Have you seen him?" Jessica gave him a look. He nodded. They slipped through a door on the left, making sure to make noise. The mystery girl followed. They lead her to the dungeons, where they found Danny.

"Ah, your Highness!" Danny said to Jessica. She smiled at him. The blonde girl gasped.

"DADDY!" she cried. She ran to one of the cells.

"Lisa, I want you to leave right now!"

"Not without you. Who did this?" A growl came from the right.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" someone roared. Lisa gasped, Danny trembled, and Keith pulled Jessica out of the way.

"Let him go; he's sick!"

"He's my prisoner! Prisoners don't get let go!" he said stubbornly.

"What if- what if they were replaced?" she asked.

"Then they could go."

"Then I'll take his place." Everyone gasped. He held out a… paw? Lisa looked at it in horror.

"Come into the light," she said. She wished she didn't.

He was a horrible, hairy monster with claws and fangs and tusks. Her eyes widened, but she nodded. Her father was taken from the cell, and she was left with the others.

"You didn't have to do that," Jessica said. Lisa nodded.

"It'll be okay," Keith assured her.

"At least you have us," Danny offered. Lisa smiled.

"How are you all- I mean, you're, you're,"

"A candle, a flute, and a doll?" Jessica offered. The two girls smiled at each other.

**A.N.: Wowsers, this chapter took a long time to write! Thanks for the reviews, guys, I appreciate them greatly. Now that I have this done, the real fun should start. What do you think of the placements I've created so far? Annie, Francine, and Gilda make their entrances in the next chapter, so, don't worry, they'll be there.**

**By the way, Keith's character is based off an actual character named Fife. I won't be surprised that you don't recognize him. However, if you do know the character, I'm pleasantly surprised.**

**Anywho, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa sighed as she sat down on her new bed. Danny the Candle had suggested to the Beast that she get a cozier room, so, here she was. There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's I, Francine Carruthers!" said a voice.

"Um… come in?" a teapot and a cup entered.

"Hi! I'm Gilda!" said the cup, "What's your name?"

"Gilda, don't speak until you're spoken to!" Lisa laughed.

"It's okay. I'm Lisa."

"What a lovely name!" said the wardrobe.

"Well, what's yours?" she asked it.

"I'm Madame !"

"Although most call her Madame Morrible," Francine offered.

"Isn't that the evil lady in _Wicked_?" Lisa asked. Gilda nodded. Thinking of musicals made Lisa sad, for her father loved musicals (especially Rogers and Hammerstein's ones) and she began to cry.

"What you did was very brave," Francine said.

"Everyone thinks so," Madame Morrible added.

"Even the princess!" exclaimed Gilda.

"The princess?"

"Of course; she was there!" Francine said.

"Oh, right!" Then came another knock.

"Who is it?" they all said.

"It's me; Manny," Manny said, "The master would like the young mademoiselle to come down for dinner in precisely an hour!" he left.

"Well, I guess we have to help make that," Francine said with a sigh, "Come along, Gilda."

"Bye!"

"Bye," Lisa said with a small smile. Madame Morrible was deep in thought.

"Hm, what shall you wear to dinner? I think you'd look good in red. No, blue is your color, I think!"

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Oh, but you have to go!"

"I just need to rest right now." She slipped into bed, unknowing of what was soon to happen.


End file.
